A Natural Disaster
by Avonmora
Summary: After the War, alliances are made and sealed. Eomer seals one of his with a marriage to a princess from a very different background. Will they ever learn to deal with one another or will they forever clash?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here is my new Eomer/Lothiriel story. In my opinion, Eomer is everything a man should be and I am almost, ALMOST obsessed. I hope you enjoy this beginning. The story will switch between Eomer and Lothiriel's perspectives, but we're starting with his. I can't wait to hear what you think! (I do not any of these fabulous characters).

* * *

><p>Chapter One (Eomer)<p>

It was over. The fighting had stopped, the bodies had been cleared away, the carnage burnt or masked for the coronation that was approaching the next day. I sat next to my sister in the Houses of Healing. Eowyn was irritable. She felt she had been in the Houses too long.

"It is a flesh wound," she said adamantly.

I nodded. "Of course it is, sister." I stood and prepared to leave. "Perhaps you can talk some reason into her, Faramir," I said before I left.

I loathed the idea of my sister and Faramir. Not because of any ill feelings toward the man himself. Eowyn was all I had left in Arda, a fact that hit home harder after the War had ended. Throughout the whole ordeal, I had lost my cousin and uncle as well.

Faramir was a good man. He had met Eowyn in the Houses and I believe they had consoled one another their losses and perhaps celebrated their triumphs. If Eowyn had to love another man, then Faramir would do alright.

"I believe you should be able to go to the coronation tomorrow," I heard him whisper as I left. I shook my head, but kept on right out the door.

I walked around the stone city, feeling out of place there. It was nothing like the rolling hills and plains of Rohan. Meduseld was open and breezy and you could walk right through the town and into the hills. In Minas Tirith, there were levels that you had to climb down and wind your way through before you could even glimpse a blade of grass.

People were bustling around, trying to prepare for the coronation and celebration that would follow tomorrow. There was much sadness in the air, it was almost palpable, but underneath that it seemed like there was some hope for this new beginning.

"Your Grace," a messenger in Aragorn's livery stopped me, breathing hard and bowing. "The rulers are meeting for peace and alliance agreements."

I merely nodded. All of a sudden, with the death of my uncle, I had become "Your Grace, Your Majesty, and My King." All of it made my skin crawl.

I made my way back up to the highest level of the city and into the council chambers where dignitaries and royal men sat around a huge table, at the head of which was Aragorn, or King Elessar, as he was now called.

"Welcome Eomer-King," he said with a small smile from his seat. I took an empty chair towards the middle of the table between Hama and Eothain, my acting advisors, and listened as alliances for the New Age were hammered out. We whispered things to each other uncertainly. What did we know? We had all just days ago been merely men of war, not peace and certainly not a King and his royal advisors.

Rohan did not have much to offer other than our word when it came to solidifying those treaties. We had been hit hard in the War. Most of the Realm's fields were burned, livestock killed and left to rot, and many of our men had not returned to help rebuild leaving orphans and widows to try to help as well.

"Eomer-King," Aragorn called out to me once more, pulling me from my depressing reverie of what I would be returning home to. I looked up and the council was dispersing.

I stood and walked around the table, towering over some of the men. "I apologize, I was thinking of all that must be done when I return."

Aragorn rested a hand on my shoulder. "I know how that feels to have that weight on you. A new feeling for the both of us, I am afraid." He gestured to the one man who had not yet left the chamber. "Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth would like to speak with you."

I looked at the clean cut older man. His grey hair was cut above his shoulders and tied back away from his face, he was clean shaven, and stood erect and proud. Reaching a hand out to me, he clasped my forearm and I returned the gesture. "It is a pleasure, my lord; to finally get to speak with you after all you have done for my men and me."

It was Imrahil and his Swan Knights who had come to the Rohirrim's aid when we were outnumbered on Pelennor Field. It had been him also who had realized, while paying respects to the procession that bore my Uncle Theoden, that Eowyn was yet still alive. I felt that I owed the man much, though I had naught to give.

Imrahil waved the formalities away. "I would like for myself and a small party from Dol Amroth to accompany you back to Rohan for your Uncle's funeral." He paused. "We have been great allies throughout the War and your uncle was a remarkable man and soldier. I would like to represent my people and those of Gondor in paying our final respects."

"I would appreciate that very much, my lord." I smiled softly at him. "I will send word ahead to have accommodations made for you and your people. Might I ask how many will be attending?"

"Myself, my two younger sons, and my daughter, as well as a small guard." He seemed to be chewing on more words. "It would be an opportunity for you to possibly get to know my daughter, Lothiriel."

I looked at him curiously.

"In Gondor it is customary to strengthen ties of allegiance and peace with marriages," he paused. "I am sure that you have already been put under much pressure to marry and produce an heir."

His words rang true. The few times that I had met with my own men and councilors, it had been brought to my attention over and over again that I was the last of my line, besides Eowyn and as it was looking she would not remain in Rohan forever. Her children would belong to Gondor.

"That is a generous offer, my lord. But I am not sure what I can do on my end of that agreement. I have next to nothing to offer you."

"Yet," Imrahil said. "Rohan will rise again. We could have a trade negotiation once you and your people are on your feet once more. Eomer, our Realms are so different and they specialize in many unique things. It would be beneficial to both of our economies to import new food and goods and other products. Not to mention it would be an alliance in times of peace as well as war, as it will certainly come back around."

I looked at him, trying to hide my bafflement. "I surely cannot say no to that, but I will speak with my advisors about it."

The older man nodded. "I hope to hear from you before we set off." He left me standing there, thinking over his offer in wonder.

ooooOoooo

"Absolutely!" Hama exclaimed. "You would be a fool to turn down such an offer."

We were sitting around a campfire on the field outside of Minas Tirith. I had come out to seek my men and check on my soldiers. They were restless and ready to set off back to what family remained to them.

"The advisors have already been on you about an heir. This is the perfect opportunity," Eothain added as he spooned stew into his mouth greedily.

"This alliance could help our people greatly as soon as we return. Dol Amroth will have stores of food that they might send to us to hold us over until we can harvest," Hama said pragmatically. "Our people will be eating fish." He chuckled and I had to smile at that as well. The offer seemed too good to be true and certainly too good to pass up. When would I have time to hunt for a wife once I returned? I would be busy with rebuilding and making my first decisions as the King. It seemed a better idea to marry for an alliance as well, no matter how that made me cringe. Imrahil was a good man and I had met his sons after the War, surely his daughter would be at least pleasant.

"I will speak with him tomorrow," I informed them. "And accept his offer." I stood, but instead of heading back into the city, I entered my tent on the field.

I was more comfortable there and was not yet used to the luxurious and spacious accommodations that were made for kings.

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it! Let me know what you thought and please, please, please give me any suggestions you have for the story. I write for you all. No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I got such great feedback on the first chapter so I wanted to update as soon as possible! Lothiriel makes her first appearance here! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two (Lothiriel)<p>

We were going the wrong way. Every part of me ached to head South to sea when we left Minas Tirith and instead we were going North in Theoden-King's funeral procession. Eomer, who would soon be the King of Rohan, rode at the front of the column with his sister Eowyn followed by rows and rows of dignitaries and royals alike. The whole Fellowship was in attendance as well as Queen Arwen and her father and brothers, as well as Galadriel, the Lady of the Woods, and her husband Celeborn. I was towards the middle riding with my brother Amrothos, behind Erchirion and Father. After Aragorn's coronation my eldest brother, Elphir, and his family had returned to Dol Amroth to oversee our own rebuilding, minimal in comparison.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Amrothos asked quietly, apparently not wanting to be overheard.

"You are such a child, Amrothos. No, I do not want to know a secret." I rolled my eyes.

"You will want to know this one, trust me. It pertains to you and you will not like it." He had a mischievous look in his grey eyes, the same that all of my brothers' had, like our father's.

This made me glance at him. I sighed at my own defeat. "Fine, tell me."

He pushed his long, dark hair away from his face as it escaped from the silver clasp that held it in place. Glancing at Father and Erchirion, he dropped his voice even lower. "An agreement is being planned to ally Rohan with Dol Amroth."

"Of course it is. Everyone is making alliances."

"Listen, sister. You interrupted me. That particular alliance is being sealed with a marriage."

Before he said anymore, I knew.

"I overheard Elphir speaking with Father before he returned home. You are to marry Eomer and be Queen of Rohan." My brother looked at me to gauge my reaction, but I would not give him what he wanted. I sat on my horse, stony faced, looking straight ahead, not moving even as the wind whipped my own black hair into my face.

I thought I might be sick from the rage that was coursing through my body. Similar arrangements were very common in Gondor and its Realms; I had grown cold to the thought that such a fate would someday be mine. I had thought I was okay with an arranged marriage, that I would doing my people a duty, but now that it was upon me it left I taste much too bitter in my mouth.

"I thought you'd want to know." It was the first genuine thing Amrothos had said since the conversation began. "I am sorry, Loth."

I merely shrugged as though I did not care, as though I was still apathetic to the idea, but what was happening in my mind and heart were anything but apathetic.

I could only catch glimpses of the back of Eomer's head from my position in the column, but once I saw him in profile as he turned to speak to Eowyn. He was not unappealing to look at, I supposed, but that hardly mattered. He was a brute. A soon-to-be King of barbarians in a crude Realm.

I rode the rest of the way in silence, responding if it were necessary and only then. Amrothos had the sense to leave me alone for the rest of the long journey.

Finally, we made it to Edoras and it looked as though my thoughts had been correct. Small houses lined the road to Meduseld, thatched roofs and all. I understood that Rohan had taken great losses during the War, but I had a feeling that this was always how Edoras had looked. The people came out to greet their new King and pay respects to Theoden. I tried to make my face passive, but the people were like nothing I had ever seen.

They wore plain clothes, browns and greys, made out of rough fabrics and when the royals passed by they stood gaping at us, some of the younger children even pointing. I assumed that they had never seen such refinement.

I was glad to get into Meduseld. It, in contrast to the city around it, was beautiful in a very strange way. It loomed over the city at the top of the hill and I could see why it was called the Golden Hall. On the outside of the Hall there was gold everywhere, twining around the pillars and the doors and windows and as we stepped into the Hall, the throne room greeting us, the golden filigree continued. Not to mention all of the horses. There were horse heads carved everywhere.

"My friends, I have had rooms made up for all of you. You will be shown there promptly. This evening we shall have a welcome feast before the wake tomorrow," Eomer's voice boomed out to us all as we stood in his Hall. "Please, refresh yourself. I look forward to seeing you all tonight to celebrate our triumphs."

Servants came and took us all to our rooms. Father and I had our own rooms, while Erchirion and Amrothos had to share. I could hear them fighting for which bed they wanted before the door was even shut behind them.

The few ladies that I had been allowed to bring and I entered my rooms and I was not surprised at what I found. It was sparse with few decorations, a huge, fireplace with a fire going, and a large bed covered with furs, which was new to me. It never got cold enough in Dol Amroth for such heavy bedding and even if it did I am sure my people would not have used fur blankets. The one decoration in the room was a large tapestry, woven to depict an eored thundering over the plains. I ran my fingers over the weaving, admiring it, though I would not admit it.

"Do you need anything, my lady?" My chief lady-in-waiting, Adela, asked me.

I smiled over my shoulder at her. "Not right now. Go and rest yourselves. I will need to get ready in an hour or so." They left me to find their own, much smaller, rooms.

I took my cloak off and, shivering despite the fire, crawled under the heavy covers trying to rest, to no avail. I could not sleep when all I could think of was the news that Amrothos had shared with me on the ride over. I tossed and turned, kicking at the blankets, near to tears, but refusing to let them fall.

When my ladies returned and helped me prepare for dinner, I sat stony faced. They finished with just enough time for the task at hand. I smoothed my skirts and made my way down the corridor to my father's room, knocking on the door gently, once more holding back the emotion that flooded through me.

"Loth, a pleasant surprise. What are you doing ready so early? That is quite out of character for you," my father said with a kind smile as he opened his door. He was not yet in his official dinner wear, but instead a soft linen tunic.

"I would speak with you, Father," I replied, not sharing the warmth of the moment.

"Of course." He held the door wider and gestured to the chairs before his fireplace. He took a seat, but I could not. I paced back and forth in front of him, my azure skirts rustling.

"What in all of Arda is the matter?" He asked, his eyes following my anxious movements.

"Amrothos told me of your intentions for me," I blurted out. "You intend to marry me to Eomer." I looked at him accusingly.

My father sighed. "How does Amrothos know that?"

"He overheard you and Elphir speaking in Minas Tirith. That is beside the point. Is it true?" I demanded, though I knew already that it was.

Father nodded. "It is."

I sucked in a breath and blinked back the tears. "I have never presumed that I would choose my marriage, but you cannot send me here. I would not protest to any other marriage you made for me, Father, please." I actually dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Lothiriel, this will be a good match," he insisted. "Eomer is a good, noble, valiant man and he will make a fine husband for you."

I stood back up then, knowing that he would show no sympathy. "That may or may not be true. But I cannot live here. You saw this place. I expected to stay in Gondor, Father," my voice trailed off. "Do not send me so far away. This is a brutish place and it is too far away from you and my brothers."

Imrahil looked away. "Lothiriel, it has been decided. You will grow to like it here, you can help in rebuilding. Bring some of your favorite customs here." He looked back to match my gaze. "Rohan did not fare well in the War. It will get better though it does not look that way now, I assure you."

"That is it? You will leave me here in this desolate place?"

"You are not acting like the young woman I know, Lothiriel." He stood up, towering over me as most men did. "I must get ready for dinner. I expect to see a more welcoming demeanor from you then."

I left his rooms without another word.

The feast did nothing to raise my sullen mood. It was not much of a feast at all as Rohan had hardly anything to spare in the way of food and drink. I ate little and sat with Amrothos and Erchirion on either side of me. From where we were, I could see the high table which included the Rohirric siblings, my cousin Faramir and my father, as well as several other well-respected royals.

When the meal was through, the music began. It was rough to my ears, much too fast paced, and accompanied by a sort of stomping line dance that the Rohirrim cheered and shouted for as they performed the steps. A slower song came on and I saw the King rise and move around the table. I stood just as quickly when I realized he was heading for me.

"I think I shall retire for the evening. Amrothos please escort me to my room," I said urgently, pinching under his arm to make him move faster.

Once we were in the corridor, Amrothos stopped. "Father will not be pleased with you."

"I am not pleased with Father, I care not."

ooooOoooo

The next day was the funeral for Theoden. Everyone was dressed in mourning black and the women were veiled. The party made their way out to the burial mounds. It was a very solemn occasion. The Hobbit Merry came behind the golden bier that held Theoden carrying his arms, tears on his cheeks. As they made their way past the Rohirric women began to sing in their native language. It was haunting and it made a chill run up my spine.

The mound was closed up once more and the party dispersed as they saw necessary. Amrothos guided me back up the hill to Meduseld. As I wandered through the Hall, I could see Eomer kneeling in front of his uncle's mound, head bent, absolutely still.

Later that evening, in accordance with Rohirric custom, stories of Theoden's bravery and achievements were shared during the funeral dinner. Eomer shared many happy stories of his uncle, but the pain in his eyes was evident. For a moment, my heart hurt for him.

ooooOoooo

After the funeral, the men spent much time in counsel with one another. We had been there for almost a week and I had avoided Eomer, which proved to be quite easy as he was in council almost constantly and when he was not, there were many other things to attend to.

"Tomorrow Eomer-King would like to perform the betrothal ceremony with you," my father informed me.

My stomach dropped. "Tomorrow? I have not yet spoken more than a few pleasantries to His Grace."

"And who is at fault for that?" My father raised an eyebrow and left.

I slept terribly that night. In the morning, I would be legally bound to another. Another who I did not know at all.

My ladies dressed me in the traditional blue of Dol Amroth. They worked for a long while on covering the bags under my eyes with a skin colored liquid that was common in Dol Amroth. They lined my eyes with kohl that we had imported, before the War, from the East, and they brushed rouge over my cheeks.

"You are ready," Adela said. She was older than I, old enough to be my mother.

I shook my head, but stood anyway. "No I am not."

Luckily, the affair was private, between families only. My father and brothers escorted me down to where Eomer and Eowyn were waiting. Eomer held the reins of a beautiful mare; I supposed that would be a gift to me.

He approached me, leading the horse behind him.

"In Rohan it is customary to give a horse as a betrothal gift," he spoke slowly. "I have selected the best of my mares to give to you to show how happy I am that we are to be wed and rule here together." His speech was simple, no beating around the bush with him.

However, it was just too much to handle for me. I could not refrain from acting on the injustice of the situation. I reached out for the reins and turned back to my father, slapping them into his hand. "Breeding stock for breeding stock," I said venomously.

I marched back towards the Golden Hall, not pausing to see my father's anger or Eomer's bafflement. I could hear Eowyn, the famous shieldmaiden blustering about my disrespect as I hurried up the hill, tears on my cheeks.

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it! Let me know what you thought, about the chapter, about the characters in general, and especially let me know what you would like to see in this story as I love suggestions and prompts. Thanks again for reading, no hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I just wanted to thank you all for your wonderful feedback on the last two chapters! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this update, just a few notes. 1) According to Tolkien, Hama died in the Two Towers, but I like him and think Eomer needs an older man to guide him and be his friend. 2) Roheryn is actually the name of a horse that Aragorn gave to Arwen, but I thought it fit in my story as well, so I am stealing it. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three (Eomer)<p>

I was sitting in my study, which was only recently mine, looking over plans for rebuilding, but most importantly the document that Imrahil had produced that gave the information on what all his Realm could provide to help the rebuilding along. It was a long list of edible goods, materials for the physical rebuilding of several destroyed buildings, and also a list of men who would be coming to Rohan to help with the rebuilding as they had loss less men than I had. I was incredibly grateful.

Though I was grateful, sitting at the desk made me restless and irritable. I had never had to perform such tasks and up to that point they were proving unpleasant to me.

There was a stern knock on my door and before I could call out to bid the person enter, Eowyn strode in, the same anger on her face that had been there since the Princess of Dol Amroth's uncouth reception of my betrothal offering.

"Come in, Eowyn," I said evenly.

She paced before me, like a cornered animal. "Your betrothed has not been seen outside of her room for two days now," she said, venom leaking into her words.

"I have bigger issues, I am afraid, Eowyn. If she is comfortable there then I have done my job as a host."

"It is rude. She is rude and spoiled. I do not like this." My sister looked at me, emotion in her eyes that instead of moving me to kindness moved me to anger.

"You think I like it, Eowyn? Do you think this is what I wanted for myself?"

"You do not have to go through with it, brother. I would hate for you to have to."

"I do not, do I?" I stood up, angrier, holding onto the document that Imrahil had given me. "If I do not do this, who will help Rohan and her people?" I slammed the paper down facing Eowyn. "Do you see all of that?" My finger ran down the columns of goods. "Those come with Lothiriel!"

Eowyn still persisted. "Surely someone else could help us. Perhaps a marriage would not even be necessary."

"Damn it, Eowyn!" I exclaimed. "Do you not see that I am doing this for our people? I am a King now, since when have they been allowed to get what they want and do the right thing at the same time?"

"Do not yell at me," she said fiercely.

"I will yell if I want. I am doing this for you. I am doing this so that you do not have to sign your life away for our Realm. I am doing this so that you might marry the man you love. I will marry Lothiriel, a woman I do not know and who is as of yet, most unsavory to me, all so that you can marry her cousin because you love him! I will yell if I damn well please!"

Eowyn glared at me, before actually crying, something I hadn't seen in a long time, since she was a child if I remembered correctly. She did not say another word, but instead left the study as quickly as her feet would carry her.

I sat heavily back in the desk, resting my head in my hands. Perhaps I should not have yelled at her, but she herself was not thinking clearly when advising me what to do. In my mind, when thinking of my people and the assistance that was required in rebuilding, Dol Amroth was the only place that had stepped forward to offer assistance. I knew Imrahil was thinking ahead and I knew that one day Rohan would be able to return the favor and more. It would be good for Rohan to always have Dol Amroth as an ally, and if I had to marry the Prince's daughter then I would, for Rohan and her people.

My mind did not linger long on Eowyn. She had much to learn, the world was different now that the War was over and sacrifices were being made by many. I did not want her to feel bad that she got to choose who she would marry and I did not, that was never my intention, no matter how it sounded, but she was clearly not thinking when she spoke of finding someone else to help our people.

Later that evening, after I had spent all day with in my study or with counselors, I was walking back to my rooms to try and get some rest finally. On my way I encountered the Princess of Dol Amroth, coming back from the library it seemed, with a book tucked under her arm.

"Your Grace," she said with a cold politeness as she dipped a stiff curtsey to me, another thing I was not quite used to.

I waved the courtesy away. "Please, my lady, call me Eomer."

She nodded stiffly, still standing before me, a bit awkwardly. I noted that she did not offer me the same formality.

"Eomer, then," she said. "I must bid you goodnight," she said, moving around me gracefully and heading for her own rooms.

"Princess," I called out after her. "Wait a moment please." I strode to catch up with her in a few long steps.

She turned and looked at me apprehensively. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you are free tomorrow."

This question seemed to make her even more nervous. "I believe so," she finally replied.

"Would you care to go for a ride? I was hoping to show you around the Realm a bit, so that you might know more about us here. We could take a picnic as well." I had no idea where the offer came from; I had not given it any prior thought whatsoever and was stunned myself.

Lothiriel seemed to consider it, probably thinking that if her father found out she turned it down, she would be in even more trouble.

"That sounds lovely," she said in the same stiff voice.

"Wonderful. We shall leave a little after sunrise then." I gave a slight bow of my head and continued on to my rooms, thinking of what I had just signed myself up for.

ooooOoooo

The next morning, I was headed for the stables when I ran into Hama who seemed flustered.

"Eomer, I mean Your Grace, there are a great many things that require your attention this morning," he said quickly.

"Are they life and death?" I asked. "And quit with the 'Your Grace' nonsense. It drives me crazy, especially from friends."

Hama nodded. "As you wish. And no they are not life and death I would not say," he said looking at me curiously.

"Then they will have to wait. I am previously engaged today." I continued when I saw the confused look on his face. "I am showing the Princess Lothiriel around our Realm today."

Hama was then looking at me with pity in his eyes. "Good luck, Eomer. I will let everyone know that you are not in the Golden Hall today."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said continuing on my way to the stables.

When I got there, I began saddling the horses myself, not trusting the stable boys nearly enough even though I knew they were competent. It had always been something I did on my own and it would continue to be even though as King I had literally every servant under my command.

I just finishing packing out lunch into saddlebags on Firefoot, my stallion, when Lothiriel and one of her handmaidens entered, acting as chaperone.

"Good morning, Your Grace…Eomer," she corrected herself, still giving a slight curtsey.

I smiled at her correction. "Good morning, my ladies," I said, bowing my head to them. "Everything is almost ready." I secured the saddlebags and led Lothiriel's new mare over to the mounting block where she might step up and climb on more gracefully. However, she went around on the other side, ignoring the step, and pulled herself up and over onto the saddle with much more grace than I had expected. Her handmaiden used the step though.

I mounted and we off, heading toward the slopes of the White Mountains. When I glanced at Lothiriel I noticed that she, thankfully, was not wearing one of the dresses that she had been wearing during her stay. Instead of a silk and lace monstrosity, she wore a simple linen tunic-like long shirt over the leggings of the same fabric in a deep blue with a practical riding boots that reached her knees.

"Does the horse have a name?" She asked, catching me as I observed her.

I started, and looked back up at her face. "Roheryn," I said quickly.

She thought for a moment. "Horse of the lady."

"You speak Sindarin?" I asked.

She nodded. "I would not say fluently, but well enough. Many of the Eternal People pass through Dol Amroth on their way to the Grey Havens when they sail to their Undying Lands. There is a small group of Elves who live in Dol Amroth as well, having been quite taken with it long ago. Many that pass through sometimes stay for a great deal of time." She looked straight ahead, not meeting my gaze. "And you?"

"I am afraid not. I came across the name once while reading the tale of Luthien and Beren. I thought it was a fitting name for the horse that was to be yours."

She nodded. "Indeed it is."

The conversation hit a lull then. I was not sure what to say to her and I could almost guarantee that she preferred my silence to speaking to her.

During the morning we made our way through the foothills of the White Mountains that made our Southern border. It was still warm to me in August, but I noticed that the princess had pulled a cloak around her shoulders, not used to anything but her tropical weather by the sea.

Eventually we came down from the hills and made our way to the Adorn River, which created our western and part of the southern border as well. It was a good ways away from Edoras, but I had blocked off my entire for the Silent Ride as I grew to think of it.

When we made it to the river, I dismounted Firefoot. "Are you hungry princess?" I asked politely.

"Now is as good a time as any for lunch," she said stiffly, agilely coming down off of Roheryn.

I nodded, again not saying much as it was clearly not welcomed by Lothiriel. I spread a blanket out for us and arranging the food with the help of the princess's handmaiden, who was much more genial.

"This is a lovely land, Your Grace," she said politely.

"I am glad you think so, my lady," I said with a small smile. "It is my home and I certainly love it here."

When we were seated, I turned my attention back to Lothiriel. I studied her a moment before speaking again, trying to avoid more punishment. She was a striking young woman, certainly not beautiful in the traditional sense.

She was petite, not at all what I was used to. The shieldmaidens of Rohan were tall and strong, but I towered over Lothiriel by almost a foot and a half. It was her face that grabbed my attention though. It was the same face of her brothers, with a strong jawline, and pronounced cheekbones. She was a handsome woman it could be said, with eyes the color of the tall grass in the spring.

"I thought you might like to see one of our rivers as I imagine the sea is quite important to you," I said gently to Lothiriel.

She looked out over the river that was low at this point in the year. I could tell that it would be just one more thing that did not meet her standards.

"A silver lining, truly." Her head turned slowly back to meet my gaze, but there was no kindness in that face and I began to wonder if there ever was or would be.

Her handmaiden nudged her, trying to urge politeness, but Lothiriel ignored her as well.

In the beginning I was uncomfortable with her, but as we rode back I decided that it did not matter. She would grow warm to myself and Rohan or she would not. I would continue to try, but I would not let her get under my skin.

Once we had returned to the Golden Hall we almost immediately parted ways. I bent over her hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you for company today, Princess. It was refreshing to get out of my study."

Lothiriel nodded and headed for her rooms without a word, which was not surprising in the least.

As I made my way to my study, I ran into Imrahil who I had informed of the ride the previous day.

"How was your day? Did your tour go well?" He asked politely, barely masking his eagerness to know what I thought of his daughter.

"It went quite well, my lord. Your daughter and I enjoyed ourselves immensely." A little white lie to the regent who would keep my people alive could only help.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you loved it! Please let me know what you thought, what you liked and didn't like, and what you want to see happen next! Just no hate comments or flames please! I loved hearing from you all so please do it again!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the delay and that this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones. I just wanted to get this scene in and then move on. Thank you for all of you who have been reading and reviewing, I absolutely love to hear from you. I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four (Lothiriel)<p>

It was another few weeks later and my family and I were to be heading back to Dol Amroth within a few days. The King and I had had a few more uncomfortable excursions around Edoras. The people were still not much to my liking and I could not reconcile myself to live there. It was just so different than Dol Amroth and the refinement I was used to.

I was walking through the halls of Meduseld one day, wandering aimlessly as I had taken to doing. The men, for the most part, had continually been busy with meetings and treaty making and revising. I had found the library to occupy myself and read several books during our short stay. There were not many I had not read already as the library in my own home was much larger than that of Edoras.

With a book tucked under my arm, something caught my eye as I walked past the windows that looked out on the burial mounds. The sun caught something that glinted in my eye and I stopped to see what it was. As I squinted out into the sun, I saw the King kneeling among the mounds.

His head was bowed; his blond hair was what had caught my eye. Unconsciously I took a lock of my own raven hair between my fingers and watched him. He picked a white sembelmyne flower and spun it between his fingers, a very gentle gesture. The flowers grew in abundance on the tombs of those who had passed on.

I lost myself watching him, kneeling among the green mounds, lost track of time. The King was completely still, minus the spinning of the flower between his fingers. My heart began to hurt for him. He was not meant to be a King; he had lost most of his family, and was unprepared for the future.

His long, unbound hair rippled in the wind and I found myself wondering what it would be like to touch such light hair. It was uncommon where I came from. From where I stood his I could hardly see the details of his face, but I could see his lips moving. Was he praying? Who did these people pray to?

I thought of how minimal a role prayer was in my own life. I only spoke to the Valar in my times of need. Perhaps he was doing the same, desperately asking for help and guidance.

"He has lost much," a woman's voice said behind me, breaking my reverie.

I jumped, but turned to see who it was. Eowyn, the White Lady, stood there. I had so far in our trip avoided her. I knew she was not a fan of mine and I did not think I would be particularly fond of her. She looked at me with no emotion. But I was beginning to think that was how she looked at everything. She came off as a very cold woman, tough and unwavering, unless Faramir was around of course.

"Of course. As have many," I replied flatly.

We stood next to each other, both staring out at the King.

"My brother is all that I have left in Arda," she said quietly. There was a pause, I was uncertain as to how to proceed. "I hate to see him unhappy."

"The life of a royal is not always a happy one," I said simply. I knew that she was implying that I was the root of his unhappiness, which I imagined was not untrue.

"He did not ask to be King," she said, heat rising in her voice. I could tell that she had been waiting to have me to herself. To really let me know what she thought of me and the situation at hand. "He was not prepared for this life and what it would entail."

I shook my head. "An unfortunate circumstance, indeed."

"You have no sympathy for anyone, do you?" Eowyn turned to face me.

"Is your family the only one that has lost? The only one who came out of this War with a new fate?" I asked her in turn, keeping my voice even. "Is your brother the only unhappy one? The only person who has been thrown into a new and unexpected role?

"Of course not," she said, flustered. I do not think she was prepared for me to retaliate.

"If you thought so, then I would not be the selfish one," I turned and met her gaze. Her brown eyes were angry, but I would not falter in front of that woman. "On the contrary if you really think about it." I set the book on the windowsill with a heavy thud. "I have made sacrifices too. I may not have had the opportunity to offer my life as you and the men did in battle, but I will soon enough. I will move here, an outsider, away from my own family. I will at some point bear children for your brother and his people. I did not ask to make your brother unhappy. I would urge you to remember that it was not I who made or agreed to this alliance."

Eowyn looked at me, her eyes widening as my voice became stronger. "Do not think you are the only brave one. The only noble one among us, willing to sacrifice much for those we love."

"You are a spoiled, terrible little princess!" She exclaimed, more flustered than before.

"What is going on here?"

I looked to my right and saw Eomer and my brother, Amrothos emerging from a corridor. Apparently, he was done mourning for the day.

"The White Lady and I were merely discussing the aftermath of the War," I said simply. While I was calm and rather collected, Eowyn's face was red and she ran a hand through her long pale hair.

"What is the meaning of this, Eowyn?" Eomer demanded.

She did not even bother to answer her brother and instead fled the scene.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" He asked me.

"I am sure Lothiriel fared quite well," Amrothos said for me. "Her words have the tendency to bite to the quick."

"I am standing right here, brother," I reminded him, with a charming smile.

"I will speak with her, you can be assured of that," Eomer said, looking most displeased.

"She does not wish her brother to be unhappy is all," I said, looking up at him and into the same brown eyes that he shared with Eowyn. I noticed that his were much softer.

Before anything else could be said, I placed my hand on Amrothos' forearm, grabbing my book, and left the King to deal with his own family.

ooooOoooo

We left for Dol Amroth a week later. I felt that I had never been gone for so long in my life, which was a discouraging feeling as I would soon be gone for much longer. As our party was preparing our horses and things, Eomer came out to see us off alone, lacking his sister. I was not surprised. The Rohirrim had little sense of propriety and what custom and mere politeness called for, especially their White Lady.

"Might I write to you while we are separated, my lady?" Eomer asked, coming up next to me as I stroked Roheryn's neck.

"Of course you may. I would be honored." The stiffness was still in my voice. We both knew that he did not wish to write to me, no more than I wanted to respond to his letters. We would be seeing much to soon for my liking, six months later at the wedding of Faramir and Eowyn in Dol Amroth.

"I will be eagerly awaiting our next meeting." Everyone was mounting their horses to head back south. Eomer-King bent over my head and pressed a soft kiss there.

I gave a little smile as he straightened. "As will I."

ooooOoooo

I could smell it before I saw it. The scent of the salt water relaxed my muscles and I was finally able to undo the ramrod straightness of my back. The palace came into view. All white marble and delicate spires, I was home finally.

"It does not smell like this in the plains," I said regretfully.

"Perhaps we can bottle it for you," Amrothos suggested.

I gave him a grin. "I would love that."

As his face turned sad, he looked away from me so that I would not see.

Father, Erchirion, Amrothos, and I rode up to the palace steps that led down to the beach. Our horses were taken to the stables and we climbed the white marble steps. The smoothness of the railing under my hand was a sweet change from all of the wooden buildings in Edoras.

My eldest brother, Elphir, his wife Klymena and their tiny son Alphros were waiting at the top of the steps.

The men shook hands formally and then I was embraced by the couple, both of them hugging me at the same time, while Alphros wrapped a chubby fist around a lock of my hair.

"He missed you," Klymena said with a laughing smile. She was a tall, tan woman with auburn hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. My brother and she made a striking couple, but they were the kindest and most loving people I'd had the pleasure of knowing.

"I missed you, all, but especially Alphros," I said, unwrapping his fingers and kissing the palm of his hand.

"How was Rohan?" Klymena asked me, quietly.

"That is a discussion for when both father and Alphros are sleeping and the casks of wine come out," I replied as we made our way into the palace that I had grown up in.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you loved it! Please let me know what you thought! I love everything but hate comments and flames.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! It's very hard to write these two when they are apart. I thought this was an insightful profile for Eomer. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five (Eomer)<p>

The wooden beams passed through my hands easily. I took them from the man in front of me and handed them to the man behind me. I had gotten several splinters, but the stinging was a sweet relief to the smooth quills that had recently occupied my hands. Sweat was rolling down my face and soaking my tunic and hair. It had been long since I had worked like a man should, outside with his hands, surrounded by other likeminded men.

We were loading the wooden beams onto a wagon that was headed toward the White Mountains, to the villages that had had the most destruction done to them. Many of the people's homes had been destroyed so the men in Edoras were loading the few supplies we had in the capital plus what had been sent from Dol Amroth to be taken to our fellow Rohirrim.

I was surprised at how well the men themselves from Dol Amroth worked with my own people. Prince Imrahil had sent a generous number of his Swan Knights to assist with the rebuilding of the smaller villages in Rohan and they immersed themselves among the ranks of my own men quite easily. There had been no fights amongst the different soldiers and I could even see some comradery being built. Imrahil was a smart man. It was not solely a kind act he had performed, but a calculating, tactical one as well. By making our men work together in peace it would be easier to mesh them into a unified military rank later if need be, as the treaty we had signed made us allies in future times of war as well.

"Eomer."

I looked away from the task at hand to see Hama standing before me, shuffling his feet.

"What is it Hama? Come to help?" I asked with a smile.

"I am afraid not," he said regretfully. "The council has gathered and we are waiting on you."

"Damn. I forgot," I said under my breath, gesturing for a man to come take my place in the line. "What else is there to possibly discuss? Have we not gone over it all?"

"Much it would seem."

The older man clapped me on my shoulder. "I know this is displeasing to you, but it is what we all must get used to now. I may not have been made King, but I am still an advisor. I itch for a sword as well my friend."

I nodded, not having words to voice my own restlessness. I could not shake the caged feeling that had settled over my heart.

"Men of Rohan are not much for this rebuilding, but we must. For our people, Eomer."

"I know, Hama. I am getting used to it," I lied.

"Good man."

We spent the rest of the day sitting inside the stuffy council chambers discussing how the rebuilding was proceeding, plans for Eowyn's wedding party in the coming months, and even going so far as to talk about my own wedding which was almost a year away. That conversation was short lived.

That night when the Golden Hall was quiet and I was lying restlessly on my bed, a hot breeze blowing in through the window, I decided I had had enough. I dressed quickly and stole from the palace into the stables.

Firefoot startled as I approached, disturbing his sleep. I offered him an apple to make up for it and began saddling him up.

"Your Grace." A sleepy stable boy came around the corner of the stall. "Can I help you?"

"No thank you, lad." I mounted Firefoot and looked down at the boy. "But let's keep this ride between you and I, shall we?"

He nodded. "Of course, Your Grace."

Firefoot and I rode through the city quietly. I did not want anyone alerted of my absence. Once we had cleared the city, I spurred him into a gallop. The hot air felt cooler at that pace and it blew through my loose hair and through my tunic. We rode all the way to the Adorn River, where the Princess Lothiriel and I had shared our picnic, trying to get to know one another to no avail.

I slid off of Firefoot, not bothering to tie him up as I knew he would not wander far away from me. Walking to the edge of the water, I thought back to that day with the Princess. Talk of my wedding earlier in the day had spooked me, to say the least.

I did not know that woman and the way things had gone it did not seem as if she would make it easy on me to get to know her. She had made it very clear that she was not interested in even being friends. She had a job to do and she knew it.

Crouching down to run my fingers through the water, I remembered how she had stared at the water the whole time we were there, barely making eye contact with me. I could feel the connection she felt to the water as she had been raised near the sea. I thought that it was probably like what I felt for the plains. Perhaps if I were to see in her own element, near the sea, she would be more pleasant. We would be traveling to Dol Amroth after Eowyn's wedding and before our own. I was hopeful.

I was thankful that I still had plenty of time to myself before I would see the Princess again. Weariness finally began to set in and I lay back in the soft grass, staring up at the stars, just for a quick rest I assured myself.

The sun had long since risen in the sky when I finally woke.

"Why did you not wake me?" I demanded of Firefoot, who just stared back at me.

We flew across the plains to Edoras even faster than we had the night before, not bothering to slow through the city.

"By Bema, Eomer! What do you mean by all of this?" Hama demanded as I climbed the stairs to the hall. "The King cannot leave the city as he pleases without guards. There are Wildmen ranging through the plains now! Do you have no sense at all?"

I looked at Hama evenly. "You are risking treason by yelling at your king."

"Then hang me! But you must learn to rule. You are no longer the Third Marshall! You are the King of these lands and people. You have a responsibility to them and that involves taking care of yourself and keeping yourself alive!"

"Hama, I merely needed some air. I fell asleep. I was armed. It is fine, I am fine. Please relax."

"I knew that you would be fine. The council is in an uproar though."

"Tell them I was killed by Wildmen and I shall leave again to leave in the mountains alone."

Hama chuckled at that. "I am afraid I cannot do that. You must straighten this out."

I shrugged. "Well tell them I will be in as soon as I have gotten cleaned up."

I spent another entire day in the council chambers apologizing for my frightful absence, nodding my head with their instructions that I must always have at least three guards with me.

Afterwards Hama remained in the council chambers after everyone had left. "Eomer, if you need to be alone again, just tell me. I know you will go anyway and without guards. I will not fight you on it, but please let me know."

"Thank you, Hama," I said with a kind smile. The older man was one of the only people I had left in my life besides my sister. I found comfort in his guidance and support as it had been quite some time since my father had passed, but Hama had taken me under his wing, like a son.

There was a knock at the chamber door. I groaned while bidding Hama to let whoever it was in.

Eowyn came through the door, looking slightly less proud and haughty than normal.

"I shall leave you two. Let me know if I can do anything for you, Eomer," Hama said with a discreet smile before leaving us alone.

"I am still not pleased with you, sister," I told her gruffly before she could even speak.

"I know. I have to come to apologize."

Eowyn and I had gone round and round after her scene with Lothiriel and there had been no apology then.

"Why now?" I asked, shuffling parchment into a stack.

"Because I do not care to have my brother displeased with me."

"Not because you are generally sorry for your words and actions then?"

Eowyn shook her head. "I am not."

"Eowyn," I sighed. "I just do not understand where this is coming from. I thank you for being concerned about my happiness, but quarreling with my betrothed does little for my contentment."

"I just simply do not care for her, Eomer. She is not a good match for you or our people. She is selfish, rude, spoiled. I could go on and on"

"That, sister is not for you to say. And what do you think she thought of your poor showing? You must learn to hold your tongue." I looked at her pointedly. "And she is a fantastic match for our people. Have you seen what has been done to rebuild? Have you seen the immense amount of supplies that have been sent to the villages that were completely destroyed? Accompanied by wagons and wagons full of food for the people who might have otherwise starved to death."

Eowyn looked at her feet. "I have."

"We could not have gotten that from someone else."

"My heart breaks for you brother." My sister's eyes met my own, saddened.

"My heart is not broken," I said with a laugh I hoped was convincing. "I have much that I still love and much to occupy my time. You are happy and that makes me happy."

Eowyn began to open her mouth to protest more.

"I will hear no more on this subject. Ever. It must be done. It will take some adjusting to, but it will be fine Eowyn, trust me." As I came around the table to her, I put my arm around her shoulders. "Let's walk and talk. I have to get out of these infernal chambers."

We emerged into the gardens that were still beautiful and flourishing as the sun was setting. They would soon wilt and die as fall came on stronger. "Let us talk about your wedding."

"I do not wish to talk about it," Eowyn said stubbornly.

"Why ever not?"

Eowyn stopped walking and buried her face in my chest. "I do not want to leave you or Edoras."

"Oh nonsense," I laughed, though my throat was tightening. "You have always wanted to leave here."

"But now it us upon me and I cannot."

"Eowyn, you are truly not yourself these days."

"Everything is changing," she said quietly, looking up at me, tears in her eyes.

"And has been for quite some time." I pulled her closer to me. "It will all be fine. You should be excited. You leave in a matter of months and you will not be gone long. Before you know it we will back here for my wedding."

Eowyn raised a warning eyebrow at me, not wanting to get back on that subject.

I looked at the garden and found that we had wandered into our mother's rose plot. Theoden had always let his sister tend to the garden and her most prized part was the roses. Red as blood, velvet to touch, and so fragrant they could be smelled from almost anywhere in the garden.

"Her roses are lovely."

"I have been tending them," Eowyn admitted. "Who will tend them when I leave?"

"I will see that it is done."

"You cannot have a gardener do it, Eomer," she protested.

"Is that what I said?" I plucked the biggest rose I could find and broke the thorns off. "I will see to it myself." I tucked the rose into her fair hair behind her ear.

"That will be a sight. A King tending a rose garden."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that update. I'd love to know what you think or what you'd love to see in the next installment. No hate comments or flames please.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	6. Chapter 6

Please accept my deepest apologies for it having been so long since I've updated. I got so swamped with school and I accidentally deleted what progress I did have on this chapter. To make up for it, I made it extra long. I hope you love it. I truly enjoyed writing this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six (Lothiriel)<p>

It had gone so quick. I had a week left in Dol Amroth before we would be heading to Minas Tirith for Faramir and Eowyn's wedding. We would be back to Dol Amroth after the wedding, but the Rohirric party would be with us. Those were the last few days I would have with just my family in our home before I was married to Eomer.

One afternoon, Klymena knocked on my bedroom door, Alphros on her hip. "Come to the beach with us. It's a beautiful day."

I glanced out the window. The sun was indeed shining on the blue waves. "You've twisted my arm I suppose," I said, taking Alphros into my own arms and kissing his soft cheek.

"Have you begun to pack?" My sister-in-law asked.

"Can we talk about anything else?" All anyone had been asking me was if I was excited to be reunited with my husband-to-be, if I was looking forward to going back to Rohan, or if I was ready to be married. "You know I would rather cut off my hands than proceed with this." I looked at Klymena pointedly.

We had spoken long and in depth about my experiences in Edoras when I had first returned. She had been sympathetic to my plight then.

"I have been thinking about you a great deal and perhaps you should have a more open mind, Lothiriel," Klymena said raising her voice above the waves as we approached the sea.

"Oh Klymena, not you too. I thought you at least would remain compassionate to me." Alphros laughed as I bent over and dipped his feet the water and pulled him back up.

"I am compassionate. This is horrible and my heart hurts for you," she insisted, slipping from her slippers and stepping next to us in the water. "But you should try to have a more open mind or you risk being this miserable and angry for the rest of your life in Rohan, which will be a very long time from what I can tell." She placed her hand on my back as I again bent to dip Alphros' tiny feet in the water. "You are a sister to me and I hate to think of you so unhappy and so far away from us," she said gently.

"How do you propose that I be happy, Klymena? I am happy here with my family. You have not been to Edoras, you have not spent time with the King." I felt tears sting my eyes and so I dipped Alprhos again to hide my face.

"I am aware of all of that, but who will be there to feel bad for you when you leave us behind here? If you act sullen in Edoras your father will not be there to regret his decision, your brothers will not be there to intimidate the King into being good to you, and I will not be there to be your companion. Being bitter will not get you anywhere, Lothiriel." Klymena laid out a blanket away from the water and sat down, patting the spot next to her. "I do not want you to be angry with me. You already have too much anger within you, I am afraid."

"Would you not, if you were in my place?" I demanded of her, exhibiting that very anger in my tone.

"I would. I was in your shoes once, do not forget."

I sighed. "Klymena, I do not mean to discount yours and Elphir's experience, but it was quite different. You see your family whenever you want to just by venturing into the city." I was getting angrier as I spoke. "You may not have made the decision to marry Elphir, but you were interested in each other at least."

Klymena and Elphir had been married at the only time when my father had feared a military coup. Klymena's father had been in charge of the Swan Knights just after my mother had passed away and my father had been losing his grip on the throne which was not acceptable to Klymena's father. It had been a strategic marriage, but it had only sped up the courtship that had already been going on, to subdue Klymena's father until my own father could regain his hold on the Realm.

"I know, Lothiriel. I know it is not the same. But I cannot bear to imagine you so miserable. That is not the woman who befriended me so long ago."

During the conversation, Alphros had been lying on his back gurgling, watching the clouds roll by and kicking his feet. He was sleeping when we both looked at him. Klymena reached over and stroked his cheek before carefully lifting him into her arms.

"Something good might come from your marriage," she murmured, looking down fondly at her son. "Just think over what I have said." My sister-in-law smiled softly down at me before going inside to lay Alphros down.

ooooOoooo

The night before we were to leave for Minas Tirith I could not sleep. I had lain in bed, tossing and turning, walking back and forth in front of the window, watching the moon's reflection on the obsidian sea, but nothing helped.

Finally, I put my robe around me and padded out into the palace. I wanted to remember how it was in that very moment, before I was forever attached to another person, a person whom I did not know at all. My wandering eventually turned into a purpose and I found myself walking the same corridors as I did on other nights when I could not sleep.

The portrait smiled softly down at me. She looked like me, the same dark hair and green eyes that I saw every time I looked in a mirror. There were inscriptions under all of the portraits in the palace and I ran my finger over those familiar grooves. _Adlanna, wife of Imrahil, twenty-second Prince of Dol Amroth._

"Lothiriel, what are you doing up?"

I jumped and my hand went to my racing heart. "Father, you scared me," I looked at him in the dim torchlight and could see the glimmer of a wine goblet in his hand. "What are you doing up?"

"I could not sleep and I will guess that you could not either."

I shook my head as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we both stood looking at the portrait. "Do you come here often?"

I nodded. "Whenever I cannot sleep or cannot figure out what to do or when I want some peace. Even now she is still a comfort to me."

"Indeed she is. You remind me so much of her, Lothiriel. It is truly incredible. You have her same spirit."

I smiled as I rested my head on his chest.

There was a long, not uncomfortable pause in the conversation. "Do you hate me, Loth?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you, Father?" I asked.

"For arranging this marriage with Eomer-King."

"Of course I do not hate you, Father. It is how these things work."

"Do not be so easy on me, daughter."

I looked up at him. "Rohan will have much to offer our people once they rebuild. I know this. I am happy to do a duty for my people."

My father could not meet my gaze. "Eomer is a good man. He is most noble and brave. He will be kind to you." He was justifying the situation to himself more than anyone else and I could not put anymore guilt upon him, much as I detested the whole situation.

"I have no doubts," I assured him. "He has been most courteous in all of our dealings thus far."

We remained in silence for some moments. "She would be so proud of you. I am." Imrahil never spoke in such ways to his children until he had had a bit to drink. It was not that he did not truly feel those sentiments, but that they seemed to stick in his soldier's throat most of the time. "Now off to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." The weight of his arm left me and he nudged me back the way I had come as though I were still a toddler.

ooooOoooo

The day we arrived in Minas Tirith there was to be a welcome feast for all of the guests who had come to attend the wedding of Faramir and Eowyn. There was a knock on my door as I was just finishing getting ready. When I opened it, I was assaulted my Eomer-King's presence.

"Your Grace," I said, offering him a curtsy.

"I thought I might escort you to dinner," he said, standing uncomfortably outside my rooms.

"That is very kind of you," I replied. "One moment." I hurried over to the dresser in the corner of the room and fastened a necklace around my neck.

I pulled the door closed behind me and reached for the King's arm that had not yet been offered.

"Oh of course, forgive me," he said shaking his head and tucking my hand into the crook of his arm. "I forget now that I am a courtesan above all else and no longer a Marshall." He gave a soft chuckle and then led us down the corridor to the dining room.

"That is a beautiful gem," Eomer said looking at the blue green stone at my throat after an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you. It was my mother's." That response led to another uncomfortable lull in the conversation. I feared that those silences would be characteristic of our impending married life.

"It is alright. It was a long time ago," I said, not wanting him to struggle to come up with a response any longer.

"Be that as it may, such a thing never leaves a person."

I knew that Eomer had lost both of his parents while just an adolescent. "That is true," I said as we approached the doors to the feast. "I appreciate your understanding."

Eomer merely bowed his head in my direction and then pushed the heavy wooden doors open for us to pass through. I remained silent as well. For the first time, it seemed to be not an entirely uncomfortable silence. I was appreciating that he had gone through so much in his short life, being only twenty-eight as I understood it. There had been so much loss for him. Sometimes it took such a comparison to realize that things were not so bad, that I had not struggled nearly as much as I thought I had.

There was only a short time available for reflection as suddenly everyone was greeting us. My family was there, the King and Queen were there, as were Faramir and Eowyn. It looked as though the entire Fellowship was present. I had learned all of their faces while we had been in Minas Tirith for Aragorn's coronation. The Hobbits and the Dwarf were a rowdy bunch, already having pints of ale in front of them.

"Ah Eomer-King, it has been far too long," Gimli, the dwarf, said as Eomer and I sat down at our places across from him.

"Indeed it has Master Dwarf," Eomer said with a friendly smile. He turned to Legolas in turn. "Legolas, it is a pleasure to see you once more."

I knew from my father and brothers' tactical descriptions after the War about the Fellowship and the role they all played. Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas had briefly crossed paths with Eomer in Edoras during the War, before Eomer was sent away and the trio moved on.

"I agree," Legolas replied before turning his attention to me. "You must be Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth."

I nodded. "Lothiriel will do just fine."

"Then you should call me Legolas."

"And I am Gimli," the Dwarf butted in.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance," I said kindly. "I have heard much of your bravery."

I could tell that the Dwarf might enjoy a little flattery so I gave it willingly.

He waved me away, looking none too modest. "I did what had to be done is all."

I spent the rest of the dinner chatting amiably with those around. I got to speak to the Hobbits, though it was hard to keep up with all of them, or three of them anyway. Frodo, the Ringbearer, seemed rather somber. His eyes sometimes met mine and the piercing shade of blue made me catch my breath each time. The other three though, they were quite talkative and kept me amused to no end with their back and forth banter.

At one point once we had stood and moved about after the filling dinner, I could feel a gaze on me. I turned to see Eomer, who was speaking to Aragorn and my father and brothers, staring at me, not paying much attention to the conversation going on around him. I quickly turned back to the Hobbits, left wondering what on Arda he had been looking at.

ooooOoooo

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. I had never seen my cousin look so happy in all of my life. Though Eowyn and I had gotten off on the wrong foot, if she made him happy then I was happy for him. We all were. Faramir had not had an easy go of it.

The two began the reception by immediately heading for the space that had been cleared for dancing. Food, wine, and ale had been placed at tables all throughout the Great Hall. People began to join them in their dancing, but I helped myself to a glass of wine. It was a sweet red that went down quite smoothly.

"Think you might give Eomer a bit of slack tonight?" Erchirion asked, coming to stand next to me with a mug of ale in his own hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at my brother.

"Well, you have not made this easy on him."

"Oh do not give me that rubbish," I sighed.

"It was just a suggestion, Loth," he said, kissing my cheek before going off to pursue some Gondoran noble's daughter.

It was a few moments later when I felt his presence behind me. I did not even have to turn to know it was him. Apparently when someone was so big you could just tell when they were near. They moved the air. "Would you care to dance?"

I turned and looked up at him. I was perpetually looking up at everyone. "I would enjoy that."

He led us onto the dance floor and respectfully positioned his hand on my waist and took my smaller hand in his huge paw. It was the first time we had been so close.

"Our first dance," I observed as we began the slow movements in our little spot. It was a simple dance that did not require much focus.

He gave a light chuckle. "So it is. The first of many I would like to hope."

I looked into his kind brown eyes, but did not respond. The statement was a little sentimental for my tastes. I continued to smile though as I could feel my entire family's eyes on me. I played the part for them.

When the song was over we went our separate ways.

Much later in the night, I heard Eowyn shout out to her brother. "Eomer, come dance! Let us show these Gondorans how we dance in the North!"

It seemed that some in the Rohirric party had taken over the instruments and a loud drum beat got the song going. All of the Rohirrim present rushed to join their King and they began stomping their feet and swinging one another round and round. It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. There seemed to be no grace involved whatsoever.

"Do you think you can manage to learn how to do that?" Amrothos asked, as he came up to me on rather unsteady legs.

"We shall see. At least I can walk."

"Oh Loth, you do not know how to have a good time."

I just shook my head, not getting into the fact that as a woman such a drunken display was not quite as well received. That was why my brothers and even the King of Rohan, who was deep into his cups then, were allowed to behave as such. They were men. They could drink and dance with whomever they pleased, as Eomer was. He had continued to dance with one of the braver Gondoran noblewomen who had joined the Rohirric people on the dance floor. They were both smiling and laughing to each other as Eomer helped her through the steps.

The hall had heated up from all of the bodies and the dancing. I found myself wandering out onto the terrace for some cool air. I was alone for only a few moments. I could find nowhere peaceful.

"Are you not having a good time, milady?" I heard the gruff voice ask, though it was somewhat slow with drink.

"I am having a fine time, Your Grace," I said turning to face him. "I was just taking the air is all."

"I am glad to hear it," he replied.

"And you, Your Grace? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"You truly must stop with the formality. We are to be married are we not?" He said a little brashly.

"Forgive me."

"Do you find the idea so unappealing?" He continued on in his brash tone.

"Of course I do not," I said, unafraid of the temper that seemed to be creeping into his voice.

"Good," he said just before he pulled me into him and crashed his lips into mine.

My eyes went wide, but his were closed. His hand on my lower back held me to him firmly. His other hand held is ale mug and some sloshed on the floor splattering my gown in his sudden movement. I could taste the ale from his mouth and I nearly gagged. His beard scratched my cheeks and chin. I finally yelped when he bit my lower lip. My fisted hands beat on his chest, but I was unable to get him off of me. He staggered around, still holding me and I so feared that he would fall on top of me in his drunkenness.

"What?" He demanded when he finally let me go. "Did you not care for that?" He pointed back into the hall. "Any of those women would love to take your place."

I pulled back as though I had been slapped. "Then they can have you. Do not dare to ever speak to me like that again."

I turned on my heel and left.

"Lothiriel!" He called after me. I could hear the heavy footsteps behind me, but they were unsteady and eventually stopped. "I am sorry." I heard faintly.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought, what you'd like to see in future installments, or whatever you want! No hate comments or flames, please.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	7. Chapter 7

Just to make up for the terribly long time it took to update last time here is the next chapter and it is even longer than the last! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven (Eomer)<p>

I woke with a pounding headache and a mouth as dry as the dirt that blew through Rohan in the summertime. I was in the bed in the rooms that I had been given in Aragorn's palace, but I did not recall how I got there. I was still completely dressed in all of my wedding finery. I remained lying down for a few minutes, trying in vain to remember anything from the previous night. Finally, I sat up and stood up, boots already on, but as I did the throbbing in my head became worse and the room spun.

Holding onto the bed post for a moment longer I spotted a pitcher of water that a servant had left for me and made my way over to it. I nearly drank the whole pitcher and still my mouth was dry. What I saw in the bathroom mirror I hardly recognized. My eyes were red, my skin was sallow, and my hair was a tangled mess. "Oh Bema," I muttered, turning my gaze away from the disappointing sight.

Many of the soldiers that I had worked with as Marshall had drank almost constantly when they were off duty, but I never could do that. Drink did not agree with me as was evident the morning after Eowyn's wedding. Normally, I was much more in control of myself.

I called for a servant to draw me a bath as I could nearly smell the ale and wine seeping out of my very skin.

"Yes Sire," she responded meekly, trying to keep her eyes downcast out of respect, but overly curious to look at the disheveled foreign king.

I sat in an armchair and drank more water thinking of the terrible rumors that were no doubt flying around the court that morning about me and my behavior along with that of my sister and all of the rest of the Rohirric party. The Rohirric people enjoyed a good party and from what little I remembered of the Gondorans the previous night, they remained upright in all situations.

After I soaked myself in the bath for almost an hour I rose, feeling a little better. My stomach was rumbling fiercely and I thought that food might help. I dressed myself in a fresh linen breeches and a tunic and made my way out the door, knowing there was not much else to be done for my sad appearance.

"Eomer!" Someone called out to me as I walking down the corridor back to the dining room. The loud yell reverberated in my aching head. I turned to see Eowyn and Faramir walking arm in arm towards me. I found that I could not make eye contact with my sister. Thinking of her as someone's wife in all aspects of the word, made a blush come to my own cheeks.

"Good morning to the happy couple," I said with a smile, looking just over Eowyn's shoulder.

"You look awful, brother," she said with a laugh. "I am glad you enjoyed the party so well."

"Indeed. I feel just as terrible rest assured. Were you heading to eat?"

"We were," Faramir said. "Join us. We have been wanting to discuss the plans for going to Dol Amroth."

I had not expected to have to converse while I ate and the prospect was certainly less than pleasing, but I agreed anyway.

In the end the couple ended up talking to each other more than me, which was just fine in my opinion. The food helped a little bit. As everyone began dispersing, my sister and her husband, I was sure, to do things that I could not bear to think about, I was hoping to take a nap, but was hindered on my way out of the door.

"Eomer-King." I turned to see Lothiriel's eldest brother coming my way as his wife took their son to enjoy his own nap. "Might I have a word?"

"Of course," I said with a friendly smile. I liked Elphir. He was noble and kind and he had been very brave when leading the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth during the Battle of Pelennor Field.

I was a little put off to see that he did not share my same amiable demeanor. "Is everything alright?" I asked when he said nothing.

"I would not say so, no, but surely you know that."

I raised an eyebrow at him not sure what he was talking about. "I am afraid I do not know of what you are speaking."

"Do not play stupid with me. I have known you long enough to know that though you may look like a brute, you are not so thick as some may think."

I was taken aback by that comment. "Elphir, I truly do not know what you are talking about. Perhaps you could explain it to me before you insult me."

He studied me for a moment. "You were truly that drunk last night that you do not remember?" He asked bewildered. "That may make our situation all the worse."

"Our situation?"

"Walk with me," he said shortly, not leaving any room to decline. I watched Elphir as we walked, trying to discern what was going on. As I studied him, I noticed the similarities between him and his sister. They had the same bone structure, proud cheek bones and a pointed chin. His eyes were a deep grey while hers were green, but the same raven hair framed both of their faces. He had to be at least four years older than me and there were lines on his face that I thought the War might have brought on and graying hair at his temples.

"I was taking some air during the party last night here in this garden," he said as we emerged into the gardens of Minas Tirith. "I could hear voices, but did not want to disturb the people until I realized that the voices were yours and my sisters."

He was gazing at me as he spoke, probably to make sure that I really had no idea what he was talking about. I did not. I did not remember speaking to Lothiriel after we danced together in the Great Hall. I continued to look at him blankly.

"I became quite angry, which you can understand as an elder brother, when I heard you telling her that any one of the women inside would die to be in her place." His gaze hardened at this and my heart dropped into my stomach as I slowly began to remember with his prompting. "I assume that you were referring to the woman who you had spent the night dancing with. So before you even spoke to my sister in such a demeaning way you had already humiliated her in front of all those present, by spending your time with a woman, who though she may be noble, is anything but moral or pure as I have come to find out."

I remembered the woman. In my haze I must've thought she was the epitome of a noblewoman of Minas Tirith, but as my mind was clearing I remembered the dress she had worn that was a bit low cut and the way she pressed herself against me when we danced.

"Elphir-" I began, but he cut me off sharply.

"You will not speak, because it gets only worse." He took a few steps ahead of me. "When I heard the speaking stop I went to check on Lothiriel, but what I saw enraged me."

As he said those words, the rest of the night began to clear as well. I touched my lips that were bruised when I awoke and I remembered slamming into Lothiriel, forcing her into my body with one hand. Even then I could remember what it felt like to have her struggling against me.

"If I had had my sword on my person I would have run you through."

I did not say anything. What was there to say? If I had witnessed something similar happen to Eowyn I would have killed a man with my bare hands.

"Now you may speak. What do you have to say for yourself?" Elphir demanded in a low growl.

"I have nothing to say for myself. I am ashamed, Elphir. I can make no excuses for my behavior." I could not even meet his eyes. "I am sorry, truly."

"If you think I am the one you owe an apology to, you are truly mistaken," Elphir responded, still glaring with those hard grey eyes.

"I will speak to Lothiriel if she will allow me to."

Without another word, Elphir began to walk off. Just as I began to leave to search for Lothiriel, he turned back around.

"Eomer-King, I know this marriage is arranged and that you and Lothiriel are to be married no matter what, but if you ever forget for even the tiniest instances how my sister deserves to be treated, I promise I will do in all in my power to make your life as miserable as I possibly can."

I had never seen such passion come from another man before. Of course, Lothiriel's three brothers had spent their lives defending and protecting her, they knew no other way, as I did not with my sister. After what Elphir had seen of me the previous night it was quite obvious that he perceived me as a real threat to not only his sister's happiness, but possibly her safety. In that moment of realization, I was enraged at myself. That was simply not who I was.

"Lothiriel deserves much better than the lot she has been given and you would do well to recognize that." After that, Elphir left for good, leaving me standing in the garden, my heart pounding and face burning with the pure shame of all of it.

First I went to the rooms where Lothiriel was staying. I knocked, but her lady in waiting answered the door, saying that the Princess had left some time ago without saying where she was going. I could tell that the woman was lying to me, but I was sure that Lothiriel had told her what had happened. What brief time we had spent together I had found that Lothiriel valued the woman, Adela, as though she were her own mother.

"Thank you," I said, nodding at the woman as I left. I wandered the halls, peeking into any open room I came across.

"Eomer, my friend, what on Arda are you searching for?" I turned to see Aragorn, with a smile on his face.

"You have not seen the Princess Lothiriel have you?" I asked hopefully.

"I have indeed. It seems that we were both seeking solitude away from the other guests and festivities. She was in the library last I saw her." He looked at me curious. "She seemed upset."

I nodded. "To be expected, I am afraid. It was brought to my attention that I made myself into a horse's ass last night."

Aragorn chuckled. "Yes well, sometimes the ale gets the better of us."

I smiled in agreement though my gut told me that Aragorn had never had too much to drink. He was sensible in all things I had learned since we first met not so long ago.

"I saw her a moment ago in the very back of the library," he repeated. "I expect she's still there." He clapped me on the shoulder. "Good luck, my friend."

I had been happier not knowing where Lothiriel was. It was easier to search for her than to actually speak and apologize to her.

My head had begun pounding again and my palms went clammy as I pushed the heavy door to the library open. I was terrified that she would be able to smell the ale despite the bath and menthol water I had used for my breath. It was dim, thank Bema, and I headed for the back of the library approaching the remote shelves of scrolls and books.

Lothiriel was not sitting at any of the tables or on the sofas that I passed and I turned to walk down a different aisle, but there she was, sitting on the floor, book propped on her legs, staring directly at me.

"Oh, milady, there you are!" I said in surprise. "Aragorn said I might find you here."

She nodded and stood. "You have found me." She tucked the book under arm and stared at me, waiting for more.

"I…should…no I want to…apologize," I stuttered out. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "Lothiriel, I can make no excuses for my behavior last night. I would never intentionally disrespect you. I was not myself. I am deeply ashamed of my actions."

She continued to look at me wordlessly, so I continued. "I was upset that Eowyn was married and staring her new life, far away." Against my will a feeling of injustice was rising within me. "To be honest, I was upset that you were holding yourself so aloof from me!" I stopped talking immediately, wanting to kick myself. My apology had become self-pitying and accusatory towards her.

Her continued silence nearly drove me mad. Finally, she spoke in a level, emotionless voice.

"Eomer, I understand that you were upset and you had good reason to be." She sighed. "This agreement is clearly not congenial to either of us, but we must proceed for your people and mine. All I ask of you is a little respect in the future. Perhaps you might entertain other women privately."

I was shocked at her words. She implied that I might have mistresses. "Lothiriel-" I began, but trailed off, not sure how to proceed.

"We should be honest about such things from the beginning," she waved my flabbergasted expression away. "I shall not be bothered by such private engagements and that way you might at least remain happy."

To hear such words come from her mouth was devastating, not for me, but for her. It began to occur to me what she was sacrificing by going to Rohan and marrying me for her father and her people. Her expectations were unbelievably low.

"You are quite noble in your duties, Princess, but that is not how I would like our marriage to be." I took a step towards her and put her hand in mind. "I deeply regret my actions last night. I never want to hurt or disrespect you again, that is not what you deserve."

She began to try to pull her hand away, but I gripped it tighter.

"I feel as though we have not given this a chance. I wish for us both to be content. I wish for us to be friends at the least. I know that this is not what you had planned for yourself, but I hope that you and I can try to make it better than what you think it might be." I let her hand go and tried to offer her an encouraging smile, though in my ill state I imagined it was an ugly sight.

"I bend to Your Grace's wishes," she said in her irritatingly stiff and formal voice.

"Please do not do that," I said quietly.

"I must go." When I looked at her skeptically she continued, "I told Elphir and Klymena that I would watch their son so they might enjoy some time to themselves."

"Could I join you?"

It was her turn to look at me skeptically. "Are you not busy?"

"Not at all. This has been a retreat of sorts for me. My obligations have been minimal." I looked at her hopefully. In the past she had been less than receptive to me, but I wanted to try. After the way I had behaved and the realization of what she was going through I really did want to try to make her at least a little bit happy with me.

"I suppose that would be alright."

The smile on my face was huge. "Lead the way then."

I followed her through several corridors until we approached the hallway where the visitors from Dol Amroth had been lodged. She knocked on one of the doors and her sister-in-law came out. I had seen her before, but had not had the chance to speak much with her. She was taller than Lothiriel and her hair was a shade of auburn that I had never seen before.

"Klymena, I know that you have met Eomer-King briefly. He wanted to help with the watching of Alphros."

Lothiriel's sister-in-law dropped into a low curtsy, graceful even with the baby on her hip. I waved that away.

"That is perfect. Amrothos is in there," she said.

It was perfect timing because even though I was just beginning to familiarize myself with royal protocol, I knew that it would be improper to be in a private room, alone with Lothiriel. A chaperone would be required until we were married so that her purity might be preserved. It was quite unlike the customs of Rohan. Once a couple was betrothed, they were as good as married. Many Rohirric women went to the altar already expecting their first child.

"No need for such formalities with me, milady."

"Then there is no need for you to call me anything but Klymena." I gave her a gracious smile, thinking about how Lothiriel had yet to offer me the same treatment.

I watched as Lothiriel reached out to take Alphros.

"Elphir has gone to saddle the horses. We are taking a ride to the Glittering Caves."

I cannot say that I was upset that Elphir was not present after the encounter we had had a mere hour earlier.

"We will back later this afternoon. I left some warm porridge on the table for Alphros' lunch. He is probably getting hungry."

"Everything will be fine," Lothiriel assured her. I got the impression that Klymena did not often leave her son. "Enjoy your afternoon."

Klymena took her leave and we entered the common room. I noticed that it had several doors leading to it and thought that it must have been the hub for the royal family of Dol Amroth.

"Are you hungry?" Lothiriel murmured to Alphros. She took a seat next to her brother who was perusing a scroll and paid us no mind, though he seemed to know that he would be required to stay.

She tilted him back into the cradle of her arm and attempted to pick the bowl of porridge up at the same time she was trying to spoon the food into the child's mouth. She struggled and Amrothos was certainly not paying enough to attention to help her though he sat right next to his sister.

"Can I help?" I asked, gently.

She sighed and agreed, making room for me on the couch as she handed the bowl to me. The baby ate happily as spoonful after spoonful was put into his greedy mouth. We were silent and I studied her.

From the moment I had met her I had thought that she was attractive in such a unique, perhaps harsh way. She resembled her warrior brothers with a fierceness of facial expression and hardened features.

Alphros finished the bowl of porridge and began to doze in her arms as she wiped his face clean. I helped her to carefully stand, placing my hand under her elbow, so as not to jostle the baby and watched her as she walked into what must have been Elphir and Klymena's rooms to lay him down.

"You were staring," Amrothos said nonchalantly, not looking up from his parchment.

I shook my head and looked over at the youngest brother. "I suppose I was."

ooooOoooo

We had made it to Dol Amroth safely. I was awed by the sea. I had never seen anything like it. At night, with my windows open, the sound put me to sleep. I spent more and more time with Lothiriel and she seemed to be warming up to me if only just a little bit.

Unfortunately, our visit was to be a short one as I had many things in Edoras that needed attending to. We were approaching another planting season and with the way things were it was crucial that we have a surplus to store away for the winter. We stayed for only a week and it was hard for me to think of tearing Lothiriel away from her home, this time for a much longer time. We were five months away from our own wedding and after that no one could be sure of when they would see one another again.

On the last night of our stay, I left my rooms because I was not sleeping. I could not get my mind to slow down long enough. Just as I emerged I ran into someone, I figured a maid. I quickly reached out to steady them with my hands.

"Eomer," she said surprised.

"I apologize, milady," I whispered.

She was quiet for a moment and I did not remove my hands from her upper arms. The bare skin exposed by her nightgown was warm to the touch. "You may call me Lothiriel."

I smiled. I had waited so long and offered her every informality I could trying to get the same from her.

"Where were you off to?" I asked.

"I shall show you." She took my hand in hers. It was the first forward thing she had done in our courtship. She pulled me through corridor after corridor until I was not sure if I would be able to make it back to my room on my own. Finally, she stopped in front of a portrait.

I looked at it closely and only realized that it was not my betrothed when I looked at the inscription below.

"It is your mother," I said quietly.

Lothiriel nodded.

"I sometimes go to my mother's portrait in Edoras when I need peace and comfort too," I confided.

Lothiriel looked up at me and gave a small smile. I could only imagine the peace and comfort she was seeking the night before she was to leave for a still unfamiliar land to marry a rather unfamiliar man.

I stood in silence next to her. I had intruded on her moment and I did not want to detract from it. She had not released my hand and I was not upset to still have her small warm hand in mine. I could sense that she was crying. It hurt me to think that she was crying because of me, but I said nothing. She needed that time.

Later, we returned to our rooms without speaking. It was, for once, not uncomfortable.

The next morning I woke early and walked onto the balcony that overlooked the sea. As I looked down I could see Lothiriel swimming in the sea alone. She had a dark blue slip on that blended in with the morning waves. I smiled as I watched her. Her swimming was incredibly graceful. She swam on her stomach and floated on her back, her raven hair fanning out around her, making her look quite ethereal.

When she emerged back on the beach, I could not take my eyes away from her slim frame that the wet slip was clinging to. I had not paid much attention to her body before then, but it was out in the open then. I watched as she picked up a linen sheet and began to wring her long raven hair out.

As she flipped her hair behind her shoulders and wrapped the sheet around her, her eyes met mine. Lothiriel looked at me for a minute and then raised her hand in a wave. I returned the gesture. I did not wish to linger and embarrass her so I turned and went back into my room.

ooooOoooo

I made my way through the familiar halls of Edoras, glad to be back. It had been hard to say goodbye to Eowyn though I knew that she would be back in Edoras shortly for my wedding.

The door to Lothiriel's temporary room was ajar and I knocked gently.

"Come in," she called.

I stepped in, hiding the bag I held behind my back. "How is the unpacking coming?"

"It is a tedious job and Amrothos has abandoned me," she gave me a soft smile as she hung her dresses up in the bureau. Her brother had accompanied her to act as a chaperone until the wedding along with her woman, Adela.

"I have a little something to brighten the room a bit," I said, holding the bag out.

She took it. "What could this be? It is quite heavy." The bag was laid on the bed and she pulled out the jars of sand and sea water I had collected myself.

"I thought they might make you feel closer to home," I said earnestly.

Before I could take too much notice of the tears that had sprung to her eyes, she had wrapped her arms around me tightly, hiding her face in my chest.

What came next was muffled and almost intelligible, but it brought a smile to my face as I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought! I love anything but hate comments and flames! Thanks for sticking with me to all of those who have!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next update! I hope you enjoy it! I had fun with this one. Just a heads up though, my life is about to get extremely hectic with school finals and such. I will update as soon as I can, just bear with me! Enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight (Lothiriel)<p>

I could not explain what had happened between Eomer and I. We, of course, were not all of a sudden in love with one another nor were we even good friends, but I had dropped the hostility as Klymena had suggested. We were more amiable to one another and spent some time together whenever we could.

Eomer, however, did not have many spare moments. Being the King of Rohan was a time consuming role. He spent most of days locked up with his counselors and then would go into his study alone to read petitions and other documents. His spare time was then spent in the throne room, allowing the people to come into Meduseld and speak to him of their problems and requests. The people were won over nearly immediately. No one had a bad word to say about Eomer-King.

One day when he was in the throne room, I quietly stood in the back watching the scene unobtrusively. It was towards the end of the day and the last woman stood before Eomer, a baby cradled to her chest.

"Your Grace, my husband was killed in the War and I only recently brought his son into the world. I am all alone in Edoras; I have no family left or in-laws living to help with my son."

She was a very sad thing. I could see dirt on hers and the baby's faces, her clothes were ragged, and her hair was matted and tangled. I waited eagerly to hear what Eomer would propose for this citizen.

"Dear shieldmaiden, I am truly sorry for your loss, though a Rohirrim should not leave this world in any manner besides in battle, though his time may be cut short with his loved ones." He looked her so kindly, genuinely. "Do you have somewhere to live?"

"Yes. My husband owned a home just outside of Edoras."

"I will have documents drawn up so that the property will be in your name now and no one will be able to take it from you."

I was surprised to hear that. In Dol Amroth and Gondor as a whole it was unheard of for women to own property whether unmarried or widowed.

"I will also have food and other supplies sent to your home until we can figure out how to get you back on your feet."

The woman was nodding and smiling, though it was a melancholy smile, at the young king. "Your Grace, I am terribly grateful for all of this. Thank you so much."

"It is merely my duty to look after those who have loved ones who sacrificed for Rohan," Eomer said modestly. "Speak with my chief counselor," he gestured toward Hama. "He will get information for the document and you can expect someone from Meduseld to deliver the document and other supplies."

The woman dropped into an unpracticed curtsy, balancing her infant before leaving the Golden Hall.

"You must have been truly bored this afternoon, Lothiriel," Eomer said as he approached me after the hall had cleared and he had risen from his throne.

"Nonsense," I replied. "I enjoyed watching you work. The people are quite pleased with you."

"That is funny. I did not think that any of them were paying attention to me. They were in awe of your presence."

"Oh stop, they were not," I nudged him gently.

"They were," he insisted, smiling down at me with a slight blush on his bearded cheeks. "You do not think that I promise too much to them, do you?" He asked after a moment's pause.

"Of course not. I think you give them just enough, but they know it is not an option to become dependent on the King's good graces."

"I am afraid I will run out of things to give the people. As you know Rohan is far from recovered."

I nodded. "No, it is not, but you can give what you can. They must understand that it will take everyone to repair Rohan. When Rohan thrives again, the people shall too, but it will take time and it will take all of us." I did not even realize that I had included myself in the citizenry of Rohan.

Eomer looked at me without saying anything a small smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked, running a hand to smooth my hair self-consciously.

"I am happy that you have become invested, is all." Eomer took my hand in his as we walked.

"I am just as surprised as you are," I jested. We left the hall and shortly emerged into the gardens.

There was a slight chill in the early spring breeze, but it was refreshing after being in the Golden Hall with so many other bodies.

"Eomer?"

"Yes?" He replied over his shoulder as he knelt to examine the still closed rosebuds.

"You said you would send someone from Meduseld to that woman tomorrow."

"Mhm," he grunted absentmindedly.

"Might I go to her?" I waited, holding my breath, for his response.

"You wish to go to her?" He asked slightly incredulous, standing and turning to face me once more.

I merely nodded.

Eomer thought for a moment. "I suppose I do not see why not." He smiled at me once more. "You will have to take your ladies and guards of course."

That did not bother me. I had had guards in Dol Amroth. I had expected it to be the same way in Rohan.

"Of course," I repeated him.

ooooOoooo

The next day, I had the document in hand and a basket looped on my arm. Three of my women had accompanied me and carried similar baskets. Eomer had sent nearly half a dozen guards with us. I found the number a bit excessive, but kept that to myself.

I knocked on the door of the small thatched roof cottage that lay just outside of Edoras.

"One minute," the woman called as I stepped away from the door.

She pulled it open and came up short when she saw my ladies and I. She began to stutter.

"My Lady Lothiriel," she managed to get out as her son gurgled from the bundle at her chest.

"No need for that.' I tried to calm her anxiety. "Lothiriel will do just fine."

"But you are to be the queen," she said still in wonderment.

I nodded. "I come from Eomer-King bringing what he promised," I smiled kindly.

She finally looked at the baskets we bore. "Oh please come in, come in."

I stepped inside and sat my basket on the table she gestured to.

"I feel terribly rude. I have been in such a shock that I failed to introduce myself." She dropped into the same clumsy curtsy from the previous day. "I am Dernhild."

"I am pleased to meet you, Dernhild, but you need not adhere to stiff formalities with me. I receive plenty of that elsewhere." Turning to my women I bid them all wait outside, all except Adela. I asked the guards to tend to the horses we had brought as well.

"My lady, we cannot leave you in here alone," one of them protested. "The King would not allow that."

"I am not alone. Adela is here. She has been as a good as a guard to me for many years," I gave him a kind, encouraging smile. "It won't be for long."

Hesitantly, he nodded and led his men out behind the women.

"Can I get you anything? A cup of tea? I just put some on the fire," Dernhild offered nervously. "Sit down, please sit down." I had been hovering near the door of the cottage.

"Tea would be lovely," I said, sitting at the rough hewn table.

Dernhild struggled to maneuver the kettle while holding her son. She seemed hesitant to set her son down. I stood once more.

"Can I help you?"

She looked at me uncertainly. "Would you hold him?" She asked before holding her son out to me.

I imagined that she had never entrusted him into the care of someone else. Dernhild had been alone since before her son was born.

"Of course." I saw the worry in her face. "Do not fret. I have a nephew at home in Dol Amroth who is not yet a year old. I spent much of my time with him. I am quite capable."

"Of course you are, my lady."

"Lothiriel," I corrected gently as she turned back to the tea. I looked into the warm bundle I cradled. The infant was not yet six months old. I remembered when Alphros had the same blue eyes and downy hair that all children start out with. It hurt my heart a pang to think of my nephew whom I had not seen in a few months.

"What is this little one's name?"

"His name is Bregdan, for his father," Dernhild said quietly as she set two cups of tea on the table. "I am sure this is not what you are used to, Lothiriel. I apologize."

I laughed lightly. "No need to apologize. It is much more efficient and with much less of a to do. I think I shall enjoy it." I held Bregdan out to his mother, thinking that she might want him back, though I was enjoying his damp weight against me.

She shook her head. "You can hold him longer if you like. It is quite nice to have my arms free. I have hardly set him down since he was born."

I nodded. "That is understandable. I am happy to hold him."

Dernhild was quiet, not sure what to say to me.

"That is a beautiful tapestry. Where did you find that?" My eyes had landed on a tapestry near the back window. It was a beautiful scene of Edoras before the war.

"Oh. I made it," Dernhild said modestly.

"You? It is exquisite."

"Thank you."

"Dernhild, I have been thinking desperately of a gift for the King for our wedding and I could not think of anything until I saw that tapestry."

Realization dawned on her face. "Oh I could not."

"Cleary you could. You have a real talent," I persuaded.

She shook her head.

"Oh please, Dernhild. It would mean so much to him to have a gift made by one of his own people."

She sighed.

"Oh please. I would make it worth your time. I will come and visit and take care of Bregdan while you work."

Dernhild looked at me for a moment. "What would you like it to depict?"

I could not answer. I reached for her and hugged her with the arm that did not hold her son. When I released her she looked at me, shocked. I laughed nervously and then she began to laugh with me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Dernhild." I thought for a moment. "Could you do the Battle of the Hornburg?"

That had been one of Eomer's most shining moments. He had ridden to save his people at Helm's Deep even when he had been exiled.

Dernhild smiled. "I can. I heard much of it. My husband was with His Grace then. I will do just before the battle with the Rohirrim on the hill."

I met her smile with my own. "How fitting." I handed Bregdan back to his mother. "I will come back in a few days' time with everything you will need and we can begin. Perhaps I can learn something."

She stood and walked me the few paces to the door.

"Dernhild, I must say that I have enjoyed this tremendously. I am looking forward to spending more time with you and your handsome son." I took the baby's foot that was poking out of his blanket in my hand. It had been good to meet someone close to my age. Many of the women of the court had been hesitant to befriend and it had been quite lonely.

"I am too, Lothiriel."

ooooOoooo

Amrothos, Eomer, and I had a private dinner later that evening. We were all chatting amiably enough when Eomer laid his silverware down on the table. I had never seen him stop eating mid meal and so I too, stopped.

"My guards told me something interesting today," he said quietly.

"Indeed?" I asked, sensing that something was not quite right.

"They told me that you insisted on being alone with that woman in her home."

"I did, they recounted it accurately." I was on edge due to his tone. Amrothos had not stopped eating and was not paying too much attention to us.

"Why would you do that, Lothiriel?" Eomer demanded a bit roughly from he sat across the table from me.

"Because I felt safe enough. Adela was in the house with me and the woman, who is called Dernhild by the way, would not have put her son down long enough to do me harm."

"Adela is not a guard. She is not trained to protect you. I sent them for a reason and it certainly was not to tend to the horses."

I sighed. "Is this a jest, Eomer?"

"A jest? Why would I jest about your safety?"

"My safety," I scoffed. "You saw the woman. She was harmless. She is very kind."

"Lothiriel, you are not to do that again. There are people who wish you harm here. Not everyone should be trusted to not take advantage of the situation and your naivety," Eomer said raising his voice.

"Who would wish me harm? Why on earth would they wish me harm?"

"Think! Use that pretty little head of yours!"

My head jerked as though I had been slapped. "Do not patronize me!"

"Well do not ask such senseless questions!"

Amrothos finally looked up before I could reply. "Have you ever seen a hurricane, my friend?" He asked Eomer, who shook his head. "You are about to." He then went back to his food with a smirk on his face.

Eomer was confused but he turned his attention back to me. "People do not like the idea of having a foreign Queen."

"Is that my fault?" I demanded my voice matching his in volume. "Is it my fault that their King," I looked at him pointedly. "That their King could not provide for them without any help?"

"Lothiriel!"

"Do not say that is an unfair statement! Do not put this on me. You made the decisions you did and I did not make them. I had no say. I was given to you along with all of the supplies and food you and your people received! Do not act as though it is my personality and the things I have done that have made your people dislike me! I did nothing to deserve their animosity and I should not require guards to walk around the city that will be mine."

Eomer looked at me dumbstruck before rising and taking a step around the table corner, towering over me. "What was I to do?" He thundered. I had quite obviously hit a nerve.

Amrothos stood as well between me and Eomer, nearly as tall, but much more slender than the King. "That is enough, Eomer," he said gently.

I stood as well and threw my napkin on the table. "What were you to do? Perhaps assist your people in having warmer feelings for me and my home. Perhaps you should act grateful for what has been given to you and they would too!" I glared at him for a moment. "This betrothal should go back to being the business transaction it was set up as," I said in a low voice before leaving the private dining room and the two men behind me.

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it! Let me know what you thought. No hate comments or flames please! I love to hear from you all with ideas. You keep me going.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
